La Lumière des Ténèbres
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Elle était les Ténèbres, il était la faible Lumière qui la guidait. Quand il n'était qu'ombre et rage, elle était la Lumière qui l'aidait. Mais quand les asgardiens l'emprisonnèrent au plus loin de lui, que restait-il d'elle? Que restait-il de lui? (Malekith/Ether)


**Hello! Tardivement, je vous présente un OS qui me trottait sur la tête depuis un petit moment. Vous comprendrez rapidement qui sont les deux personnages! **

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Cachée aux yeux du monde, cachée à _ses_ yeux.

Sans pouvoir rien voir de plus que l'obscurité.

On dit de moi que je suis l'Ombre, et pourtant, les ténèbres me font peur.

Oui, j'ai peur, moi qui suis le Tout et le Rien.

Seule, dans le noir complet, sans aucune lumière pour me guider.

Sans rien pour m'éclairer, sans _lui_ pour me sauver.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je sais encore moins où _il_ est.

_Il_ m'appelle, et je l'appelle.

Désespérément, et si j'avais une voix, je crois qu'à force de crier, elle se briserait.

Perdue dans la plus noire des obscurités, loin de ma famille.

Attendant d'être délivrée puisque je ne peux pas partir seule.

_Son_ cœur s'endort, celui des autres Elfes aussi.

Ils ne se réveilleront que quand je leur reviendrais, j'en suis consciente.

_Il_ ne pourra pas venir me sauver, nous ne pourrons que nous appeler.

Et nous chercher indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle Convergence ne me rappelle à _lui_.

Sans _lui_, je suis perdue, je n'ai aucun repère.

Je le sens qui hurle de rage pour me retrouver, car il a besoin de moi pour vivre.

Nous sommes deux à combattre notre noirceur.

J'ai peur sans _lui_, j'ai si peur, je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne vois plus rien.

Enfermée dans une prison sans lumière, sans le rouge du ciel que j'ai créé.

Sans le très délicat sable jaune de ma planète d'accueil.

Sans le noir, le gris et le blanc de nos vêtements d'usage.

Sans le bleu de _ses_ beaux yeux qui me cherchent toujours du regard.

Sans le rouge de _son_ cœur qui bat à l'unisson avec le mien.

Moi qui n'aimais pas les couleurs, je souhaite aujourd'hui en revoir une.

N'importe laquelle, même celle que dégage Yggdrasil, si brûlante et brillante.

La lumière de l'Arbre sacré n'a rien à voir avec la lumière qu'_il_ me donne.

Cette lumière là est agréable, douce et sombre à la fois.

Sans cette lumière pour me guider, comment moi pourrais-je guider mon peuple ?!

Emprisonnée, sans moyen de communiquer, sans pouvoir les libérer.

Ma famille, mon peuple, et _lui_, ils ne pourront pas savoir où aller.

Je ne saurais jamais les aider dans le noir le plus complet.

Qui m'a obligé à partir comme ça ?

Qui _l_'a obligé à penser que j'avais décidé de l'abandonner ?

Qui nous a obligés à tous nous entretuer pour l'Ombre dont nous avions besoin ?

Je n'aime pas la guerre, mais ce sont eux, ces êtres de Lumière, qui sont venus nous voir.

Ce sont eux qui ont volé l'Obscurité, je me dois de leur prendre leur Lumière.

Lorsqu'un être inconscient viendra me libérer, je promets de les libérer à leur tour.

Ma famille, ces Elfes si avancés et mystérieux, ceux qui m'ont accueilli.

Et quand nous serons tous réunis, nous pourrons récupérer les Ténèbres.

Les astres solaires brilleront à nouveau dans un ciel rouge.

Notre planète retrouvera sa splendeur d'entant, celle que la guerre lui a enlevé.

J'attendrais patiemment que quelqu'un puisse m'aider à m'évader.

En pensant à mon peuple, en pensant à _lui_.

_Lui_ et ses yeux bleus qui brilleront à nouveau.

_Lui_ et son cœur battant comme le mien.

_Lui_ et ses paroles rassurantes qui m'enlèveront toute peur.

_Lui_ et ses bras doux et appelants qui me consoleront.

Et ceux qui nous ont blessé seront à leur tour déchirés par le deuil.

Je les attaquerais non pas par le sang et les armes.

Je les attaquerais par leur Cœur, leur Lumière.

Ils doivent bien avoir un chef qui aura une faiblesse.

Je trouverais la plus grande faiblesse des asgardiens, et je la tuerais.

Non pas par une arme, mais par l'Ombre éternelle.

Lorsque nous serons enfin en harmonie ma famille et moi, nous les traquerons.

Ils mourront d'eux-mêmes, mais connaitront ce que nous avons connu.

Et enfin, je pourrais ramener l'Obscurité tant recherchée dans cet Univers de Lumière.

Après que le ciel soit redevenu aussi rouge que mon cœur et le sang de nos morts.

Après cela, je lui reviendrais, ne le lui ais-je pas promis ?

Ne m'a-t-_il_ pas promis de me ramener par tous les moyens avant de s'endormir ?

Ne sommes-nous pas un Cœur à nous deux, un Cœur veillant sur notre peuple ?

* * *

**Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas deviné, il s'agit de la vision de l'Ether juste après avoir été enlevé à Malekith. Et oui, je considère l'Ether comme une arme ET une personne! (et je considère qu'elle est attachée à Malekith aussi, et oui!) Si vous désirez d'autres explications sur ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir (:**


End file.
